Funhouse
by SuperSonic Thomson
Summary: In this place life is considered horror. It s all like a horrible day, a horrible dream, but you can t get rid of it easy when it s reality. Before it was sunshine, fresh air and sweet dreams. Now it s rain, wind and nightmares. Is there an escape from this nightmare? Nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hi! So this is my first story on FanFiction. I got the inspiration from Pink`s song Funhouse. I`ve wanted to write on FanFiction for so long, and now I`m finally doing it! **

**So I don`t wanna bother you no more with my talking so go on and read. Enjoy! **

The rain fell, pounding the window panes hard on impact. It hit the ground hissing, as if hitting it was a hard job.

Green eyes stared out at the dull land, barely blinking.

Grey droplets banged against the windows, making the figure shudder. The scarred blue fur shook as a slight wind whirled around the empty room.

How long had he been here? Even he didn't know. It seemed to him he had forgotten. It was so long since he had caught a glimpse of sunshine. Not even a cloud was in sight here.

What was this place may you ask? Not even he knows.

All he knows is that it is his worst nightmare.

All previous nightmares of death, defeat, had all been shoved roughly away, someone else`s problem.

This nightmare was his problem now.

He shuddered again as the wind picked up, getting colder. It suited the place. He described the place as cold, alone/deserted and deadly. The whole place resembled death, pain and suffering.

But he couldn't do anything about it. He thought he couldn't do anything now. He thought of himself as useless, broken...dead.

What was even worse was that this nightmare wouldn't go away. He was stuck here, forever it seemed.

He wanted it to go away so bad it hurt. He didn't need the creatures hurting him; he was hurting himself, both emotionally and physically.

He used to love life, used to play around recklessly, carelessly. Now he hated life, lost the will to do anything.

He was a wreck, this he knew. But what could he do? Would anyone help him? Forget it, he was alone. Or so he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**I`m so excited! My prologue (It`s ok if it didn't make sense, I`m trying to make you tense) It was a great success. I was sitting for about 30 minutes trying to find out how to do the cover. Luckily, I found out how and posted it which meant my story could get updated! **

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing ect. XXX **

His breathing was ragged, laboured. He didn`t understand. He wanted to die didn`t he? But something told him to keep breathing.

He shook his head, desperately trying to get the nightmares out of his head. But it was quite hard as it was reality.

When he had first found himself here, he had persuaded himself that it was all a dream, just a horrible nightmare.

It made him sick to think about it. It was all in the past now, the present was still a problem and he wondered what about the future? Would it still be the same nightmare as now? Or would life return to it`s before state?

So many thoughts ran across his mind, so many feelings brewed inside of him. Sadness, Hatred, Anger, not one happy emotion in sight.

He was stuck in a nightmare, a game. It was like he was in a horror movie, and nobody had bothered to show him the script.

Life used to be so full of thrills, happy emotions, beauty.

Now it contained horrors, mixed emotions and ugliness.

Why was he here? Why him? What had he ever done to deserve something like this?

It seemed like someone was desperate. Angry and broken. There was no beauty in that.

All the fun, love, meaning was sucked out of life.

Tears made their way down from the dull green eyes, rolled down soft cheeks and dripped down the muzzle, hitting the hard floor.

Why couldn`t he just wake up? Nightmares only occurred while sleeping right?

The darkness caved in, making him claustrophobic. Since he had been here, he had developed new fears.

The only thing he could do to take his mind off the nightmare he was now living was staring out that window. He would watch the raindrops fall, hitting both the ground and the window. It was the only thing that mixed with his tears.

He closed his eyes, opening them 2 minutes later. He hurt. It was simple.

He was suicidal, broken.

And he was alone.

No-one was there to help him, get him out. Was it even possible to get out?

He didn`t know if there was only an entrance or if there was a beautiful existing thing called an exit.

Boy would he love that thing right now.

It was like 1 step forward, 2 steps back. Every time he came close to escaping his nightmare, he was sent back to the starting line, the finish line out of reach.

He had never left this room. Not once.

Old furniture lay spread around the room, abandoned like him. It hurt him more that no-one knew where he was...because he didn`t even know where he was.

He had gotten so used to being here he called it Home now. But it wasn`t the nice home everybody else lived in. No, it was a broken sanctuary.

He was losing hope, dying. He was pretty sure it had been days, weeks...maybe even months.

And now it was too much.

Forget brave and careless, try scared and alone.

He wanted the nightmare to end, to disappear. More than that, he wanted to go home.

He wanted his old life back, the one where he was happy, carefree and not abandoned. But there was no hope was there?

More tears fell, making time with the raindrops. He knew that sooner or later he would die, go insane, fall ill. Those times were approaching.

Food was an unwanted word, illness was a tempted offer and death...death was another tempted offer but even more so it was a choice.

You fate would decide if you died here. Fate is a cruel thing, that`s why nobody come out alive.

But he was desperate. Desperate to get out, go home, resume his old life...desperate to be the first to get out.

He was no quitter, everybody knew that. Yes he was tired, hungry, thirsty, suicidal and broken but that wasn't going to stop him.

He yet again persuaded himself that he would get by, he would survive. He told himself to stop crying, that he would get out.

He would wouldn`t he? It was a possibility.

'I`m getting out and that`s that' The voice spoke.

Even though there were other voices around the room, his was the loudest, the realest.

All the other voices sounded fake, unreal. His was real, but broken.

He hadn`t spoken for a while, his voice now rendered useless. His voice wouldn`t do anything would it?

He tried to act confident, tried to regain his courage. He wanted to, and he was going to.

'Deep breaths, you can do this'

He got his ragged breathing under control, concentrated on other things away from pain and suffering. His scars burned with pain.

He looked out of the window, noticing the rain slowing down a little bit. And when he looked closer, he could just make out a small ray of sunshine.

A ray of light, life...hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I`m back with another chapter of Funhouse! I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 1 and the Prologue as much as I enjoyed writing them! **

**(Spoiler Alert) **

**In this chapter: We find out more about 'He' and the basics of his situation. And in this chapter also, we find out who 'He' is (if you haven`t already figured it out)**

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews. A big shout out to SuperSonicBoom12 and Qwisse for the excellent reviews and giving me some really great tips! XXX **

'Come on bro!' The orange two-tailed fox called.

'I`m comin!' The blue hedgehog replied.

He sighed. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly. He loved the sun as he thought of it as a beacon, a ray of hope.

This hedgehog was carefree, reckless, loved life, lived life to the fullest. He couldn't imagine himself miserable or alone. He was always surrounded by people, robots sometimes too.

'Bro!' The impatient little fox called.

The hedgehog sighed before running to catch up with his brother.

'What`s up bro?' The blue one asked.

'It`s time for our race!' The orange one piped up, obviously excited.

The hedgehog nodded. 'Ready? 3, 2, 1, go!'

The two set off, the blue one running and the orange one spinning his tails.

The two headed to the finish line, the blue hedgehog finishing first.

'Aw no fair, I wanted to win!' The two tailed fox cried, with a small smile on his face.

'Better luck next time bro' The blue one grinned.

The fox pretended to sulk, crossing his arms and pouting cutely. The blue hedgehog laughed and ran over to the fox, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

The young fox giggled, clinging to his brother. The blue hedgehog smiled before sprinting off home with the fox still on his shoulders.

That was before, this was now. The hedgehog sighed, a gloved hand starting to stroke his quills. He always stroked them when he was scared, nervous as it always helped him remain calm and collected.

Here the strategy only half worked.

It was like he had been out on a normal run and tripped over a tree root, but instead of falling on the ground, he had fallen into something deep.

'It was all so sudden' He whispered, the hand moving from his quills to stroke the sofa instead. It was a bright green, the same colour his eyes had been before he had encountered here.

The strange green fabric of the sofa felt weird under his touch. It made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

'Hel-'

More voices. The hedgehog was confused. It was always the same word, or at least they were all trying to say the same word. It felt as if it was missing something. An extra letter maybe?

The blue hedgehog was still trying to figure this place out. His gaze moved to the fireplace where a tiny flame had started. Curious, the hedgehog slowly moved towards it.

He looked down into the fireplace and saw the tiny flame. It flickered before dissolving, creating something new. The hedgehog studied the 3 letters the fire had created.

'Hel-'

'Always the same letters, the same word' The hedgehog muttered.

He was desperate to solve this; it could be the key to getting him out of here.

It was a strong choice between 'P' and 'L' for the last letter of 'Hel'.

The 'L' was a strong possibility, but the 'P' could work too.

'But why Help?' He thought 'No-one`s here to help'

But he was wrong, so wrong.

*Screech!*

The blue hedgehog shot around in surprise as he heard the squeaky sound of a marker pen writing on something.

He followed the sound until he approached a wall. He froze in shock.

On it in big black writing read: How the Mighty have fallen.

He turned to another wall. This one read: Who are you trying to kid, you`ll never get out.

He growled quietly. What were these messages? Were they directly to him?

Yet another screech of a marker pen writing on the wall caught his attention.

The next one read: None of you are getting out of here...alive anyway.

This one made him gasp. A question came to mind almost immediately.

'Am I not the only one here?' He thought 'That would explain all those voices!'

He heard creaking, as though someone was walking on creaky floorboards.

Then the screeching came again.

He faced the next wall, the fourth one, and growled again.

You`ll never get out, any of you. Why? You are all dead already. That is what that wall read.

The blue hedgehog straightened up, ignoring the messages and their hateful comments.

'We`ll get out, or my name isn`t Sonic the Hedgehog!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter, we finally find out who 'He' is! Well, if you hadn`t guessed already. **

**Anyway, Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy! XXX **

The hedgehog pondered hard as he paced around the room, the worn out red carpet fading under his feet, the creaky floorboards creaking loudly.

Sonic winced. This place was creeping him out. Not that it hadn't creeped him out before now.

The blue hedgehog looked around the room, observing it. In all the time he had been here, he had never taken the time to notice the room he was restricted in. All of his time had been spent looking out the 1 window in the room.

It was a living room set up, you know the normal fireplace, coffee table and sofas. But there was something very...off about it.

Sonic already knew this wasn't a normal place. He had learned that over his past few...he didn't know how long he had been here.

But that didn`t bother him now. All suicidal thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. He had swallowed his fears and decided to continue surviving.

But a small part of him still gave up on him. It was telling him to stop, not to believe such lies, that he should just give up. It was trying to hold him back.

'You`ve been stuck here for ages, nobody`s came for you, nobody even knows your gone'

The blue hedgehog blinked hard, shaking his head in hopes to get the spiteful words out of his mind.

Sure half of it was true, the last one he hoped was fake, but he refused to listen. Sure he had hated himself ad life when he got into the routine here but that was all behind him.

The cause of his depression was caused by the thoughts of him never getting out, dying. Nobody could imagine him being miserable or alone and now that he had experienced what it was like, it felt weird.

What would Tails say? He had always looked up to Sonic, imagined him as an invincible, fearless wrecking machine.

But now if he knew what was going on, where his hero was he would probably never look at him the same.

'I don`t care, I just wanna get out of here!' Sonic thought.

He looked out the window. The rain had quietened and slowed down, leaving big puddles on the ground and after drops on the large, wide window. Even though it was still slightly raining, that little sunbeam, that little ray of hope still shone brightly through the dull skies.

He smiled, the first smile ever since he had got here.

'I`ll get out' He said, walking to the coffee table 'It`ll be easy!'

He grabbed a match and lighter from the table and lit it. There were no light switches available.

Sonic moved the lit match around; trying desperately to fight the dark that threatened to shut him in. Not that he was claustrophobic or anything but the fact of being more alone frightened him even though 2 minutes ago he had just thrown all ugly thoughts and words away.

'Calm down Sonic, come on your the hero! There are innocent people trapped in here, you have to help them'

He stepped forward, moving slowly as if he was scared to knock something over.

*Thunk!*

The hedgehog spun around in shock. It sounded as something had fallen...or was thrown?

He advanced slowly towards the stairs that were set up at the side and looked at the bottom of them. He reached down, feeling it to understand it. He held it shakily in case it was dangerous.

He held it closer to the match, finding himself slightly desperate to identify the object.

As the small flame`s glow covered it, Sonic identified the object as a small corked bowling ball.

'The strangest thing to fall down the stairs' Sonic thought as he unplugged the cork and pulled a rolled up piece of paper.

On it in red letters read: Your done for.

Sonic scratched his head. 'What?'

Suddenly, he heard thumping coming from the stairs. He looked up and gasped as he saw a whole bunch of bowling bowls rolling down the stairs towards him.

'Yikes!'

The hedgehog shot off using his famous speed for the first time in ages and hid behind a wall as he heard the bowling balls crash against a table in the hallway.

He peeked out and stared. 'What was that all about?'

He looked around. There was no culprit. Now Sonic wasn`t one for believing in ghosts or haunted things but this resembled most ghostly situations.

The hedgehog shook off his thoughts and went out into the hallway. He looked up the stairs and he swore he could see a shadowy figure at the top of them.

'Only one way to get more answers' Sonic said and he started to slowly walk up the stairs, hearing faint laughter following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

** Ok everyone, here`s Chapter 4! God, just finished a bunch of homework! Who has homework over the September Weekend?! The answer: Me. Sheesh! Well, I`m glad to have gotten it over and done with as now I get to relax with you guys and update Funhouse! **

**With great pleasure and happiness , I give you Chapter 4! Enjoy! XXX **

The stairs creaked as Sonic walked up them, gripping the pale banister for support.

Someone had ambushed him, pulled an attack on him! Tried to kill him!

The hedgehog continued up the stairs, the faint laughter reaching his ears. You ask why he can hear it if it`s faint right? Well hedgehogs are very sensitive and have very good hearing.

He looked behind him constantly, trying to find the source of the laughing but every time he did so, there was nothing/nobody there. He found himself getting more nervous the more he went up the staircase.

But he couldn`t stop now. No! There were innocent people trapped and he had to rescue them, no matter what! That and he wanted to get out, to escape this nightmare.

He missed everything he used to enjoy, he missed his friends mainly Tails. The little fox who loved him so much, his little brother.

It brought tears to the hedgehog`s eyes when he thought about the little fox. He missed him so much! But he couldn`t think about him too much; it would knock him off course and he had to stay on course, in case he got ambushed by a bunch of bowling bowls again.

He looked at the dusty rose coloured walls covered in white flowers. There were paintings of little kids and animals and a couple of what look like family photos.

'What the heck?' Sonic asked out loud 'This is probably the scariest place I`ve ever been! Paintings of kids on the walls, this place is killing me!'

He took a closer look at the paintings. One of them was of a little girl that looked about 6 who had long blonde hair pleated into plaits. There was another of an about 13 year old boy that had messy black hair. The others were of a full family and a newborn baby.

His eyes darted over them, looking for clues. Something this creepy had to be full of clues.

As he scanned over the paintings a 3rd time, he spotted something in the bottom right of the 6 year old girl`s painting.

In little gold letters read: November 19th 1955

Sonic jumped back in shock a little bit. 'But that was 58 years ago! This is 2013!'

He checked the other paintings and noticed most of them were all the same dates. The only one that wasn`t the same date as the others was the baby`s one.

That one read: August 21st 2010

'That was 3 years ago' Sonic thought. Looking around, he managed to find a notebook and pen and wrote down all of the information he had just collected. The page was full.

He closed the book and stored both the book and pen in his quills. He then continued up the stairs, taking in the place`s appearance while he was at it.

There was of course the dusty rose wallpaper with the white flowers on it, the paintings and the stairs. He had noted the hazelnut banister and the dusty rose carpet to match the walls. He had also noted the normal hallway setup at the bottom of the stairs.

He had yet to discover the door in that setup.

'It`s weird, if I wasn`t so petrified, I would say this looks like a normal house...' Sonic whispered to himself.

He continued up the stairs (he had been there for quite a while now) and stood at the top of them. He desperately looked for the shadowy figure that had been smirking down at him just a few minutes ago.

There was no sign of it.

He took in the sight of the floor he was standing on. It was a long corridor with a few additional doors now and then. The carpet was the same dusty rose colour as the stairs carpet and the walls were the same dusty rose with white flowers.

'Ugh, anyone would think an old lady lived here' Sonic wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The doors were a fresh white and had gold doorknobs, which looked shaky and on the brink of falling off.

'Now, let`s think. Do I really wanna put myself in intense danger already? Meh, we`ll give it a shot'

The hedgehog advanced towards the first white door in his range of motion and grasped the shaky handle. It rattled in return, giving him a small fright and the urge to grip the handle tighter.

The notebook`s pages flicked against the insides of his quills and the pen jabbed at them. Sonic winced before focusing on task and facing the door with a straight face.

He found himself turning the doorknob slowly and inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening the door...

Inside was what looked like a guest room was present. There was only a bed, a desk, a bedside cabinet and a wardrobe in the room. There was only 1 thing that caught his eye.

On the wall in black writing read: I`m so glad you could stay.

Sonic was literally terrified at the messages and shot out of the room, not looking back. He didn`t care if he could have found clues in there; he was scared of that room.

He pulled his notebook and pen out of his quills and quickly scribbled down a note: Scary Room.

The hedgehog continued to the next door, hesitating at the door. He didn`t want anything scary in this room to scare him.

But when he opened the door, there was nothing scary. No messages on the wall, no paintings...nothing.

It was basically an empty room.

'What is this place?' Sonic scratched his head.

He took out his notebook and pen once more and scribbled down more notes: Empty Room-Suspicious?

The hedgehog saw no point in continuing the search in this room as there was clearly nothing to see/investigate.

He sped off to the next room, the floorboards creaking under the dusty rose carpet. He reached the last door on the corridor. This 1 was still white but had a strange black star in the corner.

Sonic noted this down, seeing it as suspicious and obvious enough to be strange and notable.

He entered the room, all fear of opening doors gone. Now this 1 was half confusing half amazing.

Inside was tons of musical instruments: Pianos, Guitars, Drums ect. Sonic smiled as he advanced towards the instruments.

'And I thought there was nothing fun or musical here. For however long I`ve been here, I`ve never heard any music...or any noise for that matter apart from those voices' Sonic thought as he played a small tune on the piano. It was played beautifully so it wasn`t out of tune.

'That means that it`s been played and tuned recently?' Sonic thought, strumming the guitar which was also tuned. The drum was too.

'Now this is just getting both creepy and weird...'

Sonic moved away from the instruments and moved towards the door. He turned to leave, only to find himself face to face with someone.

And that`s when he screamed...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

**What`s up people?! I`m a bit excited today cause it`s 17 days until my birthday! Going to see the Lion King Stage Show in Edinburgh with my family! But what dampens today a bit is the fact that I`ve got more homework. I said to myself 'I`ll do it later' and now I`m kinda in a rush as I just remembered I`ve got a Science Test to revise for (YIKES!) **

**Anyway, here`s Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh just remembered! RobinsonSiblings, to answer your question: I don`t know if it`s a game or not; I just thought of something from scratch and made it into this. You could check if you wanted. **

**Enjoy! XXX **

'Shh, calm it! I`m not gonna hurt you!'

Sonic stopped screaming, focusing on the person in front of him. 'An old lady?'

The old woman frowned, folding her arms. Sonic bit his lip guiltily and turned away sheepishly, rubbing the front of his shoe on the ground.

'That doesn`t matter, why are you here?' The woman asked, a half anxious half worried look on her face.

Sonic didn't know how to answer; he didn't know what he was doing here either. Then something sparked in his mind. What if this was just some old lady`s house he had found himself strangely taken to and had been living in it for a while? It was a possibility now that he had seen the old lady.

She seemed to be in her 70`s, dressed in a cream, green and red faded dress with cream slippers on. She had short curly silver hair and was wringing her hands impatiently, seeming to be waiting for his answer.

'I-I don`t k-know' Sonic stuttered.

The old lady gave him a confused look. The hedgehog sighed before explaining.

'I was brought here a long time ago, not knowing why I was brought here and where I was. I waited for ages, waiting to see if anyone would come, if anyone would notice if I was gone. Obviously not'

'Time passed and I grew used to here. I spent my time looking out a single window, watching the rain fall and listening to these voices that seemed to be calling to me'

'I wondered what time it was, what the date was, where I was. But I had to do without as I knew it was impossible here. There didn`t seem to be anybody around, that`s why I was a bit startled when I saw you, cause I haven`t seen anybody in a while'

'Anyway' Sonic looked at the lady 'What are you doing here?'

To Sonic`s surprise, the lady laughed.

'I live here silly!' She laughed.

Sonic`s eyes widened in shock. 'What?!'

'I live here, lived here since I was 11' The old lady smiled.

Sonic was lost for words.

'Y-You m-mean...'

'Don`t worry, but there is a...problem'

Sonic pulled 2 piano stools over to their current spot and sat down on 1, offering the lady to sit down too. She gladly sat.

'So, tell me everything' Sonic said.

'Ok' The lady said before starting to explain.

'My name is Meg Jonathan. The Jonathans are a big family, and when I say big I mean big. My grandfather was very rich and purchased this house a long time ago. He named the house Go Lucky as he thought he was very lucky to be both rich and the owner of such a fabulous house'

'But he was wrong. A couple of years later, he had married (my grandma) and had 2 children, with 1 on the way. He was happy and they all lived happily in Go Lucky. But his luck ran out. His wife got ill and had to go into hospital. Turned out she had cancer and that affected and changed everything. Soon she died, the baby as well. Grandfather was upset but promised to protect his 2 other children'

Sonic nodded. 'This sounds good. But I`ve got a question' He pulled out his notebook and showed Meg the notes 'I saw some photos on the walls on the stairs and I was wondering who these people are'

'Oh, those are family photos' Meg said 'The 1 with the blonde hair was Grandfather`s youngest child. Her name was Tamsin, Tammy for short. There were 2 photos of her on the stairs correct? She was 7 in the first 1 and 13 in the next 1. The boy, Grandfather`s eldest child, was called Nathan. There were also 2 photos of him. He was 13 in the first and 20 in the next'

Sonic nodded as he flipped through his notes before stopping. 'Wait, what about the baby?'

'Oh, Michael! He`s my boy. 21 now and living happily with his new family' Meg smiled.

'Ok' Sonic said 'Continue'

Meg cleared her throat before continuing.

'Nathan left shortly after he turned 22 and went to live somewhere else. Grandfather tried to stop him, wanting to protect him more. Nathan left though immediately. A few weeks later, Grandfather got word that Nathan was found dead on the street. Grandfather and Tamsin were devastated'

'When Tamsin turned 15, she was attacked in an alleyway. She luckily avoided all the bullets shot at her and got home safely. But a few days later, Grandfather found her lying dead on her bedroom floor with a knife sticking out of her chest. Grandfather blamed himself for what happened'

'He stayed in the house for days, weeks, months, years. Then eventually he died. Some say the house was cursed. I was out for a walk 1 day and found this house. I then purchased the house as my own. I didn`t believe the rumours. Do you think I should?'

'I don`t know' Sonic shrugged 'This place is a bit creepy what with the creepy voices and fires lighting on their own and everything'

Meg leaned closer to the hedgehog. 'Now, about that problem'

'What exactly is the problem?' Sonic asked.

Meg put a straight face on. 'The rumours are actually starting to make sense. Everyone who has lived here has died either of age or strange murder. Tamsin was lucky to avoid 1 ambush, but she couldn`t avoid the second'

'All those voices, they sound like people. There was strange writing on the walls earlier. They mentioned other people that were trapped in here. Friends of yours?' Sonic asked.

'Other people? I haven`t see anyone, apart from you' Meg replied.

Sonic stroked his chin. 'So let`s get this all out then. Everyone who`s ever lived/come in here has died and there are people trapped in here but nobody`s seen them. This could take a little thought'

Meg nodded. 'I do kind of believe that other people are in here as I`ve heard those voices too though I`ve just ignored them. I believe because there are no other houses round this area'

'Looks like it`s time for an investigation' Sonic grinned.

'So it seems' Meg smiled.

Sonic jumped up off his stool, startling Meg a little bit.

'Well come on! We`ve got a mystery to solve!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

**Hi again, SuperSonic Thomson is back! Sorry I didn`t update yesterday and the day before; I was too busy with homework, revising, birthday plans and the new Sonic Dash Global Challenge. God it`s tiring! Apologies again for not updating. I`ll try and update as much as I can over the weekend for you. **

**So, what`d you think of the story Meg told? Tell me in the reviews people, you know what to do! On with the story! XXX **

'So you're saying that this whole place is cursed and kinda imaginary?'

'So it would seem. There are people in here but I`ve checked everywhere and there is no sign'

'So maybe, it`s fake!'

'Exactly'

'Then I`ll solve this mystery, find and free this people and get us all out! Over and out'

Sonic turned off his communicator, shoving it roughly into his quills. For some reason, Meg had chosen not to come with him. He could sort of see the reason: She was an old woman, barely able to co-operate.

Sonic understood that, but a tiny bit of him wished that Meg had just chosen to help him.

He walked on, quietly trekking the corridor. He gently tapped each wall. He had been told that tapping each of the 4 walls would bring him luck. He had also been told that tapping them would probably bring clues.

That`s what he was checking for.

He had learned quite a lot from Meg. He had learned about the house`s history, the curse (if there even was one) and more.

Meg had also given him a clue. She had said she had found it earlier and thought it would help.

The clue: Taunting smirk behind the glass.

Sonic kept walking until something made him stop. At the other end of the corridor, was a window. It wasn`t raining as much anymore but it wasn't that that caught the hedgehog`s attention.

There, outside the window, was a black figure. There was a horrible smirk on it`s face, almost like a taunting smirk.

'Taunting smirk behind the glass'

Sonic blinked hard. This matched the clue perfectly, but what was he to do? Meg probably wouldn't know what to do either so it would be a waste of time calling her.

Sonic did what came to mind first.

He ran to the window, watching as the figure...laughed? It didn`t speak, just laughed and flew away.

Sonic tried picking the lock to the window, failing. He stepped back, trying to figure a way to open it when he heard the familiar squeaking of a pen on the wall.

He turned to face the wall on his right to see the familiar black writing.

It read: Laughter from above.

'Another clue' Sonic thought as he wrote it down in his notebook.

This 1 seemed reflected on the past. Laughter from above. It was like it was trying to say that the place was full of laughter. But it wasn`t, Sonic knew it wasn`t.

Sonic had faced rashes before and understood how annoying and terrible they were. This place had the same affect.

'But what does this one mean?!' Sonic asked himself out loud 'Laughter from above. I understand what it`s trying to say, but clues usually lead up to something. This is just getting weird'

The hedgehog continued walking, the new clue stuck in his mind. The first one basically still wasn`t solved either. All he knew was that there was a black figure with a smirk on his face.

'Taunting smirk behind the glass'

'Laughter from above'

2 clues, not making very much sense, both riddles.

Sonic wondered where that figure had gone. It had just disappeared into thin air. He also wondered why he couldn`t open the window. There was also the wonders of who was writing on the walls.

This place held so many mysteries, many of them that would probably go unsolved.

That was already decided, no questioning.

Sonic turned away from the wall, still thinking the clues over. What did they mean?! It was really eating at him!

'Maybe if I did call Meg...'

Sonic pulled his communicator out of his quills and called Meg.

'Hello?'

'Meg, good your there. Listen, I got another clue and I think I just made a new friend'

Meg paused. 'What? What friend? What clue?'

'First, I was being sarcastic about the friend part. All I saw was a laughing black figure that was smirking at me. It just flew away' Sonic explained 'And you know when I told you about that writing on the wall?'

'Yes?' Meg asked.

'Well, there was more. That`s what gave me my next clue' Sonic replied.

'What is the clue?'

'Laughter from above. Any idea what it means?'

Meg thought hard before replying. 'Not really'

Sonic bit his lip before gritting his teeth.

'2 clues, both unsolved' He thought 'I wish it was simpler'

'Sonic? Anything else?' Meg`s voice came from the communicator.

'Huh?' Sonic snapped out of his trance.

'Anymore information?'

'Um, no'

'Ok, well remember to be careful and-'

Sonic dropped his communicator as a loud thud was heard coming from behind him. He looked behind only to see...nothing?

'Huh?'

Sonic looked around, desperate to find the source of the thumping. But there was still nothing.

'Strange, maybe I`m just imagining things'

Sonic started to walk only to be welcomed by a hard hit to the back of his head. It left him quite dazed and barely conscious.

He found himself falling on to his stomach, the impact from whatever it was that had hit him leaving him vulnerable.

He willed the pain to go away so he could get up and fight but he couldn`t. It wouldn`t work.

He closed his eyes, about to fall unconscious. The last thing he heard was laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I`m so happy! Was writing Chapter 6 and was about to post it when I saw I had 11 reviews! I was so happy I nearly burst with joy! I can`t believe my first story has got ****_11 _****reviews! Very review matters a lot to me so thanks for all my amazing reviewers! **

**SuperSonicBoom12 to answer your questions: Meg has been kinda scared herself. She`s realised most of the scary problems in her house too. So she hasn`t been around the house much as she`s a bit scared L. Sonic`s fear did get the best of him which made him a bit suicidal and sad so he didn`t explore, just stared out of the window. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! Love you all! Enjoy this chapter! XXX **

'Ugh, my head. What happened?'

Sonic opened his eyes groggily, his head still throbbing from pain.

What had hit him? It felt and must have been hard when it hit him if it had caused him to black out.

He tried to move but found he couldn`t.

'What?'

Sonic saw there was chains around his wrists and ankles, preventing him from moving. He also found that he was lying on a flat metal table that was turned up at the top.

'That would explain how my back`s freezing' Sonic thought, once again trying to escape his chains, failing miserably.

So he stopped. He stopped struggling and took in his surroundings.

It looked like a giant lab he was in, kind of like a scientist would use. There was a couple of other tables (some metal, others wooden), different bottles and tubes containing coloured liquid and tools such as scalpels and syringes.

There were also monitors on the other side of the room. Sonic couldn`t make out what was on the screens.

'Where am I?' He thought as he looked to the left and right.

There was something screwy around here, he could tell. Maybe it was the sciency look and vibe the room was giving off? Or maybe it was the black writing and blood on the walls?

Both seemed like good possibilities.

'This looks kinda like an Eggman lab' Sonic thought 'But it couldn`t be him...could it?'

Sonic was sure it wasn`t.

'If he was here and it was a trap or something, he would`ve said something to me already, gloated and tortured me already. So it couldn`t be him'

But there was still the possibility.

Sonic waited and waited and waited. He was becoming very bored.

'If this is meant to freak me out, then this person is failing miserably'

The hedgehog bared his fists and tried escaping again. Damn, those chains were on tight!

He gave up again, exhaling loudly.

'Come on already!' He yelled 'If your gonna try and scare me, you might as well give it up and do something better with your time!'

There was no response. Absolutely nothing.

Sonic frowned. 'It`s ok' He announced 'I can wait!'

Yet again no response.

And Sonic didn`t like being ignored.

'Oh the silent treatment! Is that how it`s gonna be?!' Sonic growled.

It was definitely the silent treatment.

'Why are you hiding?! You thinkin ahead and trying to make adjustments to your ugly mug?! How nice!' Sonic said, smirking.

He could`ve sworn there was a low growl.

'Good, I`m hittin their weak spot' Sonic muttered.

He waited 2 minutes, expecting the person to come out. Still nothing. Back to being bored.

'Again, I`ll ask what are you hiding?! Are you scared of me or something?! Oh that`d be rich!' Sonic yelled, waiting.

Now he could`ve sworn he heard something, or someone, moving. It seemed to be getting closer to him.

A tiny bit of fear tugged at the hedgehog. Sure he had said some sarcastic quips and wanted a reaction, but not one like this!

As the sound got closer, Sonic could make it out as footsteps.

He swallowed hard. Someone was here. Coming closer.

As the footsteps got louder, Sonic could make out the shadow of this person.

It wasn`t Eggman. It wasn`t even human!

No, this person was a...hedgehog.

Sonic eyed the figure, looking it up and down.

It was weird. This hedgehog looked just like him?

The same build, same quill pattern...same clothing.

Sonic gulped as he noted all of this down in his head. There was only 1 possibility...

'Oh, but I have nothing to hide...' The figure spoke.

Manic laughter was heard as the figure finally stepped forward.

Sonic gasped as he realised who it was.

'Y-You!'

'Heh heh, surprise!'

**Sorry for the short chappie! Anted to lead it to a cliffhanger J. Anyways, I probably won`t update for the next 2 days as I`m away to see a show so from me, see ya ! XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I`m back! Did ya miss me?! Phew, it`s good to be back. The October Week`s coming up, which means my birthday`s coming up! 19****th**** (lucky it`s a Saturday!) Lovin it! **

**Anyways, I`ve been readin my reviews and have seen quite a few guesses. Lovin the enthusiasm we`ve got here! I`ve seen quite a few Manics, quite a few Shadows and a few others. I hate to tell you peeps, but it`s neither. Hope you enjoy this chappie, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! XXX **

Sonic shivered as the ruined gloved hand came towards him and one bony finger stroked his cheek.

He watched as it continued sliding down his cheek and went under his chin. The top of the finger curved, tilting his chin up to look into his captor`s eyes.

Those bright blood red eyes with pitch black.

Those jagged yellow teeth.

Sonic EXE grinned, his finger sliding slowly down to Sonic`s throat. He pushed against it hard, causing Sonic to wince.

EXE pulled his finger away, watching as Sonic tried to move away, obviously not wanting to be here right now.

This only made EXE`s grin grow wider.

'You claim I`m scared. What about you?' EXE asked.

Sonic stayed silent, squirming in his chains. He tried to look away, but found himself locked in EXE`s eyes.

EXE smirked. 'I thought so' He turned away slightly, putting on a thinking look and putting a finger under his chin. 'What am I going to do with you? Mmm'

'How about you shove it!' Sonic said, eyeing EXE`s disgusted response.

'Tut tut Sonic, and I thought a hero always remembered their manners!' EXE laughed 'Maybe you just need a little time'

EXE proceeded to touch Sonic`s face again, reaching out. Sonic hissed and bared his teeth in response.

EXE jumped slightly, taken aback by Sonic`s attitude.

'Don`t touch me!' Sonic yelled, squirming again.

EXE sighed, not defeated but bored. He started towards the monitors at the other end of the room, stopping just a few inches away from them.

'So innocent...that`s how I like them' He grinned.

It sunk into Sonic`s head those words, as quick as lightning.

'You sick monster!' Sonic yelled.

EXE turned round to face his captive. He sighed.

'By now _me, _you should know that I don`t exactly care. I don`t exactly play by the rules and-' He folded his arms 'And that I don`t exactly wait'

'But they`re just innocent people!' Sonic yelled 'Why do you continue playing this game?! And how did you come back anyways?!'

EXE once again sighed. 'Fine, if your soo desperate to know, I`ll tell you everything'

'After you and all your, well _our _little friends destroyed me, I went back to being a worthless empty virus, something that went wrong. I roamed about my world for a while, trying to think of a way to get back at you, score the role of being the real Sonic. It didn`t really work out'

'Then I got this crazy idea. I got in touch with some of my villainous friends and came up with a marvellous plan. But in order to do so, I would have to go back in time, re-arrange it. So I did'

'I created this house, especially for you I must say me. I changed time so that Meg`s grandfather got this house. He bought this house, he died in this house. I killed everyone here, trapped some in here. Never let someone go. And I don`t intend to'

Sonic bit his lip. EXE was really giving it; there seemed to be no way out of this one. EXE seemed to have the upper hand this time.

'So, where do you 'stash' your prisoners?' Sonic asked.

'Mmm? Oh yes, my little 'friends'! I keep them very well hidden' EXE answered.

'Will I be joining them?' Sonic asked.

EXE shook his head. 'Oh no. I can`t risk all of you escaping. No, you`ll be staying right here, where I can see you. And who knows, maybe you`ll end up being the first to go'

He walked away, laughing madly again. Sonic stared after him.

'Calm down Sonic, it`ll all be fine'

But panic immediately found an easy position inside the blue hedgehog as he racked his brains, desperately trying to find a way to escape.

'I need to get out of here, free these trapped people, find Meg and stop EXE! But how?!'

Sonic looked around the room, desperate to find an answer. Then he found it.

'Hello' He said as he bent over, opening his mouth. He grasped the near object with his teeth and dropped it into his lap.

A pen.

'May not be useful now, but I`ve got a feeling it`s gonna be useful later' Sonic said, doing his best to put it behind his back.

He didn`t want EXE to see it and confiscate it. It could help him escape, and he needed to escape.

All these people, even if they didn`t know who he was or didn`t know he was here, needed him, were counting on him.

And he wasn`t going to let them down. He couldn`t. He had to save them, get back into his old routines he used to do before he was brought here. Save them.

That line kept coming back.

He would save them.

And with a pen too!

Because right now, that pen meant everything.

**Sorry that the chappie was short again. Wow me, 1****st**** day back on FanFiction since your break and you do a short chapter! Wow, real nice! **

**Sorry bout that, my head`s hurtin. Anyways, guess my next main character for this story is a pen! LOL! Sonic EXE is the villain! One of my besties LOVE Sonic EXE and was begging me to do a Sonic EXE story for her. So I did, sorta. See ya next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Hey again! Sorry for the delays in updates, was so busy over the last couple of days! **

**So, we`ve got Sonic in a sticky situation with his evil rival Sonic EXE, stuck with only a pen to save him. What happens now? Enjoy! XXX **

Sonic EXE entered the room, his red eyes moving over to where his rival was still chained, asleep. The evil hedgehog approached the sleeping one, hand reaching out. He touched the other hedgehog, watching as he squirmed.

Green eyes shot open and the previously-sleeping hedgehog squirmed away, practically jumping.

EXE jumped a little too but soon steadied himself. Sonic stared at him, green eyes a bit wide from shock, nerves and anger. Sonic EXE stared too.

And for a while, there was just an awkward silence.

Until EXE broke it.

'You enjoying your stay?' He asked, smirking.

Sonic growled lightly under his breath, obviously not liking his rival`s question.

So he didn't answer.

EXE grinned. Sonic cursed himself mentally; he was letting EXE win/get the best of him again! He had to come up with a way to come ahead.

EXE was far too in front, and that was a big problem!

Sonic was usually the one that was ahead, but now he was losing, and he knew it.

So what to do? Hmmm.

Time to crack the smart alec stuff.

'I know you told me some stuff earlier, but what`s a run down, beaten hedgehog like you gonna do? Why even try? You know I`ll just end up winning' Sonic grinned.

EXE growled. 'He hasn`t changed' He thought.

'Oh I`m the one that`s going to win this time Sonic, and you're not going to stop me...no-one will'

Sonic listened as the evil hedgehog crazily laughed and sighed bored.

'He tries so hard' He thought, rolling his eyes.

EXE stopped laughing, watching as the bored hedgehog continued to roll his eyes.

'You bored?'

'What?' Sonic stopped.

EXE glared at him. 'You seem bored'

'Good to know you can still read me' Sonic said.

'I never stopped' EXE said creepily.

Sonic chose to ignore that, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

'I just came to check on you, just in case you had escaped' EXE said after a few moments of silence.

'Thanks for thinking of me...' Came Sonic`s reply.

EXE ignored him, beginning to exit the room.

'Don`t try anything' Was all he muttered before leaving.

Sonic exhaled loudly and tried desperately to get the pen out from behind his back.

Luckily, EXE hadn`t seen it.

As he managed to get the pen out, Sonic clicked on the end of it. The inky tip of the pen popped up.

He took the tip and leaned it against one of the chains. He hooked it through the chain, using the tip to unlock them.

Who needs a key when you`ve got a pen?!

In no time at all, the chains snapped, the pen having unlocked them.

'Seriously EXE, that was too easy' Sonic got up and dusted himself off.

He waited. Where were the alarms? Where was EXE? Why wasn`t anything happening? He had escaped, and nothing was there to stop him.

'This is getting awkward' Sonic thought 'I mean, if a prisoner escapes, you go after it right? I could just foil his plans now, so why isn`t he trying to get me back in those chains? Is he-Is he willing to risk it?!'

The blue hedgehog approached the door, the one that EXE had exited out of a couple of minutes ago.

Where was EXE now? He didn`t know.

Sonic was about to leave when he noticed something.

'Wait!'

He shot over to the far end of the room, where the monitors were set up. He checked them over, looking hard at the screens.

They showed rooms of the house, some he had already been in, others he hadn`t. The blue hedgehog checked the monitors, looking for Meg.

'I hope she`s alright and that that monster didn`t get her' Sonic thought.

As the flickering screens flickered, Sonic got a glimpse of Meg in what looked to be her room.

'Meg!'

Sonic was relieved that the old lady was safe and decided to go and find her.

'I`ll find her, get her to leave the house, rescue the other prisoners, foil EXE`s evil plans and shut this place down'

It was like old times, hero times. He felt so alive and happy again. He was just a couple of steps away from seeing Tails again.

Tails.

The little fox, his best friend...his brother. Waiting on him, wondering where he was. Sonic was determined to get out, find him.

But that would have to wait until later. Right now there were innocent people to save and a villain to stop.

Sonic moved away from the monitors, noting that Meg`s room had a small number on it called 5432.

'So I need to get to Room 5432, get Meg and get her out of here'

The hedgehog walked over to the door once more and went through it.

'Too easy!'

But then he stopped.

'But how do I get to her? I don`t even know where I am!'

He pondered for a while, trying to think of the safest and easiest way to reach Meg.

After a while he decided to do what he usually did. Go with the flow.

He decided to just explore the place until he found Meg. But he knew he couldn`t be long; he knew he had to be quick.

If EXE was roaming around then he`d sure to find Meg and take her prisoner. Or kill her.

She was an old lady, defenceless which would make it easy for EXE.

But Sonic wasn`t going to give him that easy chance!

The blue hedgehog dashed through the door, using is super speed. He sped all over the place, only taking peeks and exploring the places that looked suspicious.

He noted that he was in some kind of basement place. The walls down there weren`t dusty rose with white flowers! They were black and covered in blood. The smell was really annoying and getting to the blue hedgehog, making him a tiny bit dizzy.

He ran on, searching for Meg and Room 5432. No luck.

'Where the heck is Room 5432?!' Sonic thought 'I`ve looked all over! And it seems a bit stupid him naming the rooms! And why the number 5432?! Surely there isn`t 5432 rooms in this house?!'

There didn`t seem like that many. There wasn`t that many on the monitors. Then again, there was only about 20 monitors. But wouldn`t EXE want to monitor every room, in case something went wrong?

Sonic continued running until he stopped. He recognised the corridor he was now in.

And better yet, there was a door across from him. With black letters spelling out the numbers: 5432.

'Yes!' Sonic cheered and shot over to the door. As he stopped and went to open it, a chilled wind whipped through the corridor.

Sonic looked the corridor up and down, noticing the other doors and walls. And on one of the walls in black letters read: Echoes knocking on locked doors.

The blue hedgehog looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the voices. Those voices.

'Hel-'

It was clear now. P. Help.

Sonic thought about the rest of the new clue he had been given.

'Locked doors' He thought before gasping. He desperately tried to open the door to Meg`s room, only to find it locked. He hammered on it.

'Meg! Meg it`s me, Sonic! Please, let me in!'

He was interrupted when a loud scream came from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**So I kinda left it on a cliffhanger last chappie. Sonic`s escaped and determined to get back into his old hero routine. Meg is apparently in trouble and EXE s nowhere to be seen. What now? **

**Warning: Big Fight! Enjoy! XXX **

'Meg!' Sonic yelled 'Are you ok?!'

There was no reply. Her scream still echoed in his ears. She was in trouble.

EXE?

At that thought, Sonic immediately tried to break the door open. It was still locked yes but that didn`t stop him.

He fiddled with the handle, even tried picking the lock with his pen that he had of course not forgotten to take with him.

Eventually, he just boosted against the door with all his might. It fell down and made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

Sonic gasped. EXE stopped and looked at his rival. Meg turned to Sonic, half scared half relieved.

'Get away from her!' Sonic yelled, watching as EXE snarled.

'She`s mine!' EXE growled.

'No she isn`t! Leave her alone!'

'Make me!'

Sonic`s eyebrows narrowed.

'You know I know how to do that'

The two hedgehogs glared at each other and began to circle the room, not taking their eyes off each other.

Meg moved back, only being able to watch. She was scared of what the results of the fight would be.

EXE watched as his rival moved, taking in his fighting position. His red eyes took in everything, sucked it up like a vacuum.

Sonic eyed his rival up, noting everything he was doing. His emerald eyes moved to the left and the right, being alert.

The air was tense between the two, making Meg even more worried. She badly wanted to break the two up but she was scared of what EXE would do to her.

She had just been sitting in her room. She had been worrying about Sonic as the two had been speaking and then he cut off. She had been worried. Then that beast broke into her room and tried to kill her. She was lucky to be alive, lucky Sonic had saved her.

The two hedgehogs stopped circling, a way of declaring a full on fight.

'I don`t know how you escaped, but nobody else will! No-one will get out alive!' EXE said creepily.

Sonic`s eyebrows narrowed again. 'We will get out! Whatever evil plan your hoping to hatch, it won`t work! I`ll stop you!'

EXE just laughed.

'But of course. The hero has to save the day, I forgot!'

Sonic growled.

The two didn`t talk anymore as they lunged at each other. Meg gasped and backed away in shock. Never had she seen a fight this bad!

The two hedgehogs were fighting each other, practically trying to kill one another.

'I have to do this, for everyone' Sonic thought as he avoided EXE`s incoming punch.

'He is NOT going to foil my evil plans AGAIN!' EXE thought as he dodged a kick.

Sonic swung his leg at EXE, hoping to kick him. EXE grabbed the leg and threw Sonic into the desk.

Sonic hit it with hard force, slightly dazed. He got up though, growling.

He lunged at his rival, grabbing him by the quill and flipping him over. EXE groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

The red eyed hedgehog got up and tried to punch the green eyed one. Sonic dodged and cart-wheeled over to the dresser where he found objects like a hairbrush, a book and a bottle of perfume.

He started throwing the things he found off the dresser at EXE and watched as the pain was brought out.

EXE was in pain. He cried out as the hairbrush hit him in the eye. He groaned as the book hit his stomach. He rubbed his eyes moaning when the perfume bottle broke, causing the pretty smelling fumes to stick to him and go into his eyes.

Sonic was clearly winning the fight.

'And after all that effort, I`m going to lose again' EXE sighed 'Guess it`s time to bring out the big guns'

Sonic stopped fighting as he heard heavy footsteps coming from in the corridor. He gasped.

EXE had stopped fighting as well and was grinning at his rival.

'I told you, nobody`s foiling my plans this time. So I`m bringing out the big guns!'

Sonic growled. As the footsteps got louder, Sonic decided to retreat, not wanting to see what 'the big guns' were.

Wasting no time at all, he grabbed Meg, which was still a bit shocked at seeing the fight, and quickly bolted out the door. Well it was technically just a frame now.

EXE looked after them and watched as they made their escape.

He listened as the footsteps got louder and looked at the black silhouettes that were forming on the wall outside the door.

The first figure, the leader, came up to the evil hedgehog, clearly awaiting orders.

'Go after them! Kill the lady but bring me the hedgehog...alive'

The figure nodded and turned to his companions, giving them the order. He then nodded at EXE before leaving.

His group followed, all of the black figures flying to catch up with Sonic and Meg.

EXE twiddled his hands in glee.

'It`s only a matter of time'

**I`m sorry for the short chappie! When I was writing this chapter I was like 'Ok, let`s try and extend this a bit' And then when I re-read it I was like 'No, it`s fine' So I just went with it. I`ll try to make the next chappie longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I`m really happy today! Looked at my reviews and saw I have 20 now! Wow! All these reviews matter to me, like a lot! I`m so happy my 1****st**** story is such a success so far! **

**So, on with the story! Enjoy! XXX **

Sonic panted as he ran. Meg was panting too, not used to running like this. The two stopped for a small break.

Sonic peered behind him, looking out for danger. There was nothing. None of EXE`s guards in sight.

He turned to Meg.

'You ok?'

She nodded, hand on her heart panting. Sonic exhaled sharply, bending down and putting his hands o his knees.

'How did you get to run like that?'

'Hmm?' Meg`s question lifted Sonic`s head.

'How did you get to run like that? It`s impossible!' Meg shook her head in disbelief.

'It`s a gift' Sonic answered 'My name`s not Sonic for nothin!'

Meg smiled at him. 'But how?'

'It`s a long story' Sonic replied 'And I`d rather not explain'

Meg nodded. 'Tough past?'

'Yup' Sonic said simply 'Nothin I couldn`t get over though'

Meg walked over to him, trying to comfort him.

'Are you sure?'

Sonic stuck his head in the air confidently. 'Positive'

So they left it at that.

And for the next 5 minutes, silence.

Then they struck up conversation again.

'What was that thing?' Meg asked.

'What, EXE?' Sonic asked.

Meg nodded.

'He`s my evil twin. It all started when me and my best buddy Tails received this package from a mysterious person. When we opened it up, it turned out to be a Sonic game. So we played it, just for fun. But it wasn`t fun'

'When the title screen popped up, it was me...but at the same time it wasn`t me. It was him, EXE. When we went to select our character, there were only 3. I wasn`t a playable character. I wasn`t even there, it was HIM. Tails, another one of my friends Knuckles and my enemy Eggman. They were the only characters there'

'We started off playing with Tails. Green Hill, one of our favourite places, was ruined. Dead animals, burnt trees, terrible looking sky ect. Then HE appeared and...killed the Tails on the screen. Me and the real Tails just froze. Then a message appeared: Hello, do you want to play with me? We were totally freaked.

We went on to playing Knuckles. The same happened to him. Another message appeared: You`re too slow, want to try again? We were freaked again. I was thinking about turning it off as I didn`t want to see Tails scared anymore. But he told me he was fine and we should keep playing. So we did'

'We played as Eggman next, the last character. EXE got him too. The next message popped up, this one scaring us the most. It read: I AM GOD. We realised that this wasn`t the usual Sonic game, this was a hacked game. We switched it off immediately'

Meg looked at Sonic. 'What happened next?'

Sonic continued. 'EXE started taking my friends...and enemies. He took them to his crazy dead world, forcing me to come and rescue them. I did so, with the help of one of my rivals Shadow. We managed to save everyone luckily and we shut down his game forever. But now he`s back, and he wants revenge'

'What are you going to do?' Meg asked.

'I`ll tell ya what I`m gonna do. I`m gonna get you out of here, I`m gonna rescue everyone EXE has trapped in here and I`m gonna foil his evil plans!'

There was a loud thump. The two looked up to see a bowling ball falling down the stairs. Sonic quickly caught it before it could hit Meg.

'It`s another one of these' Sonic muttered as he uncorked the ball, pulling the piece of paper out of it.

He passed it to Meg. She read it over.

'What`s it say?' Sonic asked.

Meg opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when lots of black figures appeared. They headed towards them, looking mean and harmful.

They immediately rushed to Sonic, desperately trying to capture him for their horrible master. Sonic held them off, mainly to protect Meg, not himself.

'Meg!' He shouted 'Quick, what`s it say?!'

'It says' Meg started 'And now we fall'

'And now we fall?' Sonic asked 'What does that mean?'

'I don`t know' Meg said 'Sonic look out!'

Sonic turned round only to get punched in the face. He was knocked back slightly and growled.

He destroyed the creature and quickly defended himself from the other ones. Meg stayed watching at the side.

Sonic didn`t notice until it was too late.

'Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!'

'Meg!'

The blue hedgehog shot over to her, her scream ending. The black creature disappeared from sight, just vanishing.

Meg was bleeding badly, the shot to her stomach clearly visible. Dark blood poured on to the floor, also staining the old lady`s clothes.

Sonic felt his heart shatter slightly. Meg was dying, he knew that. But she couldn`t! They were so close!

'Meg' Sonic looked at her, tears forming. He knew he barely knew her, but he had grown close to her and had developed a nice friendship with her.

He didn`t want to lose her. She was the only person he had seen here apart from EXE and the black figures.

'It`s ok, I knew this would happen' She smiled slightly. She looked up, seeing the black figures still there.

'You should go' She said 'They`re here for you. You have to go or they`ll get you! And then that evil twin of yours will get you and do something terrible!'

'No, I`m not leaving you!' Sonic cried 'I said I`d get you out of here and I intend to!'

'It`ll be too late then' Meg said 'And what`s the point in walking out of here with a dead body? You have to leave me. Go and rescue those trapped people, defeat that monster and go home. Go home to that little fox you told me about. Take care of him and keep him safe. Can you do that for me?'

Sonic nodded, tears trickling down his cheeks. He was never good at goodbyes. He had faced too many of them.

'I promise' He managed to say.

Meg nodded, settling down. 'Go, keep that promise Sonic'

She closed her eyes, the blood still pouring. It mixed with the rain that had returned. It reminded him of the past.

Sonic harshly stood up, angrily staring at the black creatures. Pure anger, hatred and disgust were his feelings right now.

He leapt at the creatures, destroying them all. They had just made a big mistake and he was going to show them that...by doing the same to them.

He only received a couple of bruises and cuts but the creatures perished, just like Meg.

Sonic thought they were all down, but he was well wrong. They just kept spawning.

The hedgehog knew he couldn`t keep fighting these things. He was getting tired, quite hot and was on the brink of crying.

So he did what he knew he had to do. Retreat.

He escaped barely, the black figures noticing his sudden disappearance. They chased after him, a couple grabbing on to his quills, one grabbing on to his tail and two more grabbing his arm.

Sonic struggled to get away from them, scared to pull away sharply as he didn`t want to risk losing his quills and tail. But in the end, he had to pull away. They just wouldn`t let go of him.

He broke away from their grasp, hearing a sickening crack as he did. He cried out in pain as his head started hurting.

He ran, looking over his shoulder. He saw the creatures in a heap and a blue pointy thing lying on the ground with blood on it.

One of his quills.

'Damn!' Sonic thought 'I tried to avoid doing that!'

But he couldn`t go back for it. Those creatures would try to get him again. So he kept running, just running.

He could feel the blood trickling from the place one of his quills used to be and running down his back soon falling on to the floor.

And boy did it hurt.

Everything did now. His head, his tail, his feet...his heart.

'Meg'

He sniffed, tears re-appearing. He wiped his eyes and nose with his glove firmly, trying to be brave.

'I`ll keep that promise Meg' The hedgehog whispered 'I promise'

**Ok that was hard! I hated having to kill Meg! I`m feelin so sad, just like I was when I was writin it! I`m so sorry about that if you liked Meg. L **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Hey, wassup people?! My birthday is in 2 days and I am excited! Can`t wait! Funhouse is now at 21 reviews! That is so cool! Thanks to all reviewers that have made 21 reviews possible! **

**Enjoy! XXX **

The cold wind whipped around as Sonic managed to find a place to hide. He hid behind a sofa, listening for the black creatures.

There was nothing.

Now he could finally tend to his broken quill. He fingered the gap in the quill pattern, gently and shakily touching the part where the quill had been ripped off.

It stung greatly and Sonic was desperate to let out a yell.

Luckily he kept it down, refusing to let EXE`s guards hear and see him.

He looked around a bit for something that he could use to bandage his quill. He searched hard, in the end just ripping a bit of material off the sofa he was hiding behind.

He crouched down further ad began bandaging his quill.

'This would be so much easier with a mirror'

Sonic cursed as he accidently touched the broken part again.

It was so much easier when someone was doing this for him. That way it would be less hard as the person that was doing it would always manage with one hand.

The other one would be clutching his hand.

Amy always done that with him, so did Tails. He couldn't imagine Knuckles doing it with him. Shadow had done it with him once before swearing never to do it again.

But that was what Sonic expected from him at the time.

Right now Sonic didn't care who offered or was told to do it. He just wanted someone here with him.

He was alone now.

Meg. She was gone.

EXE`s guards had done half of the job. Now they needed to do the other half.

'Well they ain`t gonna complete their stupid task!' Sonic said to himself 'I`m gonna rescue these people, foil EXE`s evil plan and shut this place down!'

Then he stopped.

'But where`s EXE gonna go?'

It was times like this he paced.

He checked that no black creatures were around before getting up. As he got up he gasped.

He recognized this room!

It was the room he had spent ages in.

The furniture, the fireplace with the tiny flame (that was strangely still going) and of course, the window.

The hedgehog wandered over to the window he had spent so much time looking out of. His hand brushed the glass carefully.

Raindrops fell against the glass, staining it. They ran down the window and sank into a watery mess at the bottom.

Sonic, for some reason, admired this window.

Spending so much time looking out of it, now he was doing it again. He knew he should get moving but he seemed stuck, rooted to the spot.

He knew the window wasn't a trap. EXE would have sprung it a long time ago if it was. So it wasn't a trap.

He broke away from the misty window and focused on task.

Where was EXE going to go after Sonic defeated him?

What made the hedgehog so sure that he would defeat EXE?

'Because I have to' The blue hedgehog answered his own question.

He got back to the first question.

'Maybe I could just send him back to his hacked world?' Sonic thought 'But I`d need something like a teleport...and I haven`t seen Silver in ages and I don't have any Chaos Emeralds on me'

He sighed as he thought some more. No ideas came.

The hedgehog stopped thinking and fingered the bandaged quill. It had been sore when he had finally gotten to grips with bandaging it. He thought he had done pretty well for having no mirror to use as guidance.

The wound still hurt a great deal but Sonic guessed that he`d just have to get used to that...somehow.

He looked around again.

He still hadn't seen the black creatures.

Why hadn't he seen them yet? Surely they were still searching for him? Of course they would, it was EXE`s orders!

He had heard EXE giving out that instruction when he and Meg had been running to get away from him.

The hedgehog started to walk away from the room he was currently in.

He looked around. Then he spotted something strange.

There was another room in there. How he had never noticed it he wouldn't know.

But it was in plain sight! How could he not notice it?!

When he had been in there, maybe he was too caught up in loneliness to notice the attached room?

Maybe.

The hedgehog advanced towards the newly discovered room, cautiously walking through the door.

This room looked like a dining room. A long table was set out with chairs and cutlery.

There was a small note on the floor just a few inches away from him. Sonic picked it up and read it.

'I love to have my guests for dinner, if you know what I mean' He read.

He shuddered as he put the note inside his glove.

He had taken everything out of his quills and started to store them in his gloves and pockets.

The new clue was still there.

'And now we fall' Sonic said, trying to understand it.

But he had already decided that he couldn't understand it.

And now we fall.

4 words, some sort of riddle, a clue. A clue that had to be solved, immediately. Somehow.

As Sonic looked around the dining room more, he noticed a few things. There were some pictures on the walls (probably more of Meg`s family), there were some lamps and tables and there was a chest.

The chest was pushed into a far corner. There was a white cloth covering it but Sonic could tell it was a chest. Something about the shape. Or too much time with Tails.

The hedgehog put on a couple of the lamps, their orangey yellowy glow covering the room. Then he walked carefully towards the covered chest.

His fingers twitched slightly as he itched to pull the cover off it.

Finally, his hands clutched the end nearest to him and he pulled the cover off. It landed on the floor, soon kicked under the table as Sonic went closer to the chest.

He rubbed a palm slowly over the top, feeling the smooth wood. He took in it`s appearance, noting it was wooden, slightly old and had a symbol on the lock.

A symbol?

The hedgehog fingered the lock, ran his finger over the symbol. It looked like a seahorse with a weird marking above it`s head.

The marking looked like a cross between a star and a moon.

There was room on the lock for a key to fit in and turn. So where was the key?

Sonic looked around. He couldn`t see a key.

But of course it wouldn't be in plain sight like this room was. It would be hidden.

There was even the possibility that EXE had it.

'It is possible he could have it' Sonic thought 'If something important is in this chest then he would have it wouldn't he?'

But it was worth another look.

So he looked again.

He checked under all the tables, under all the chairs, behind the chest...everywhere.

'What if it`s not in this room?' The hedgehog thought before speeding into the other room.

He searched everywhere in there too. No luck.

The small fire in the fireplace was still burning, sending out small puffs of smoke.

Sonic coughed a couple of times before turning to face the fire.

One question came to mind.

'Why is that still burning?'

The hedgehog went closer, bending down. He sat on his knees, admiring the flame.

Why was it still burning? A normal flame went out after about 20 minutes or so. This one seemed to keep on going, in conclusion, not a normal flame.

Sonic reached for it, being careful. He wanted to avoid getting burned, especially by a special flame.

He slowly and carefully picked the flame up, it only being just in front of the fire.

It flickered slightly, but kept going. So it wasn't powered by the fire.

The hedgehog stood up slowly, wanting to avoid getting burned, dropping it and bumping into anything.

He started towards the dining room again, carefully holding the flame. He entered the room and walked towards the chest.

Sonic kneeled down in front of the chest and looked at the flame. The orange light reflected off the hedgehog`s emerald eyes.

Sonic held the flame towards the lock, hoping something would happen.

He was hoping that the flame would burn the lock off, so then he wouldn't have to search for any key.

Something did happen, but it was a bit unexpected.

Sonic watched as the lock didn't burn or disintegrate. He watched as the lock opened, dropping on to the floor with a small thud.

The hedgehog`s mouth was in a small 'O' shape as he picked the lock up. It wasn't damaged at all! But how could that be?!

Then he figured it out.

His gaze moved to the flame in his other hand. The flame. The flame was the key! That`s why the lock hadn't been damaged when the flame had made contact with it! Because the flame was the key, and the key to a lock couldn't harm the lock.

That would just be ridiculous and weird.

Sonic sat the flame and the lock on the table behind him and stared at the chest.

It could be opened now as the lock was off. So what was he waiting for?

The answer: Nothing!

His hands went for the sides of the chest, ready to lift the lid.

If there was something interesting under that lid, he wanted to see it.

What would it be? Would it be something interesting and special? Or would it be boring and dull?

Only one way to find out.

Anxious to see what it was, hands lifted up, opening the lid, revealing what was inside...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**My birthday`s tomorrow yay! I`m really excited. Tiny message: I might not be able to update tomorrow and possibly the day after. I`ll try but I`m kinda busy as I`m going a show in Edinburgh and I`m having a party. Just in case anybody`s expecting more chapers and they`re waitin for ages. **

**Here`s the next chapter! Enjoy! XXX **

Sonic gasped at what he saw in the chest. He couldn`t take his eyes off what was inside the chest.

It wasn't like what he imagined. It looked so weird, but at the same time interesting.

It was a necklace. **(You're probably all thinking why I would pick something like a necklace. It will be explained in later chapters)**

It was a long silver chain with a pointy rainbow jewel on the end. The jewel changed colours rapidly as the hedgehog reached into the chest, picking it up.

He held it in front of him, noting everything about it.

It looked so strange yet so interesting.

Why rainbow? Why a necklace? Why a jewel on the end?

3 very sensible questions, all however would go unanswered.

Sonic didn't know who had put this in the chest nor did he know why it was in the chest. He was confused.

Examining it closer, green eyes picked up on faint writing written around the jewel.

Sonic`s eyes squinted as he tried hard to read the writing. He was lucky enough to make a sentence out of it.

'Use the power of the heart, to create just the right spark' He read.

That sentence, it seemed like another riddle, another clue.

Now there were two of them. Both quite poetic.

And now we fall.

Use the power of the heart, to create just the right spark.

What did they mean?

He didn't know.

All these riddles.

They could just be the key to getting out of there. And that`s what he wanted.

Sonic got up, the necklace still in his hand. He unclipped it and put it round his neck. He fastened it and let it hang.

He looked down at the pointy jewel, fingers rubbing over it. It felt slightly bumpy, but felt smooth at the same time. It was weird.

'Use the power of the heart, to create just the right spark' Sonic muttered 'What?'

As he finished speaking, he gasped as he saw that the jewel was lighting up. It was glowing, it`s rainbow colours showing brightly.

It sparked before sending out a bright rainbow beam that hit one of the chairs. The chair glowed before disintegrating into mush.

The jewel then went back to normal.

Sonic`s mouth was a giant 'O' as he couldn't take his eyes off the jewel.

How could it have done that? All he had said was that weird riddle he had saw on the jewel...

The riddle!

Sonic read it again before speaking. 'Use the power of the heart, to create just the right spark'

The jewel started glowing again, sent out another spark then another rainbow beam.

Another chair disintegrated.

It caught on quickly. That riddle was the key to using the jewel. And the jewel could destroy things, which could be the key to defeating EXE. Which would be the key to destroying the house and going home.

Home. Tails.

He was so close. He was now only a couple of steps away from escaping, going home.

The hedgehog waited until the jewel powered down before walking. He turned the lamps off and began to leave the room.

As he was walking towards the room he had been in previously, the jewel at the end of the necklace started glowing.

'What`s going on?!' Sonic panicked 'I didn't say that riddle so why is it glowing?!'

The jewel suddenly went from rainbow coloured, to a bright red colour. It faded out before returning. It carried on like until Sonic had had enough.

He was just standing there, watching it. He had to find out why it was red, why it was fading and reappearing and most importantly what it meant.

The hedgehog continued walking until the jewel just stayed red. It didn't fade, just stayed bright red.

Sonic, confused, held the jewel up in hopes to get a better look. The jewel changed colour, to a beautiful emerald.

Sonic looked at the plain wall that he was facing. For some odd reason, this boring old wall had set the jewel off. But why?

Why a normal wall like this?

Then the answer came to him. Because nobody would expect, they would never look.

EXE`s words about his prisoners came to Sonic`s mind.

The hedgehog looked at the jewel. He knew what to do now.

'Use the power of the heart, to create just the right spark' He said.

The jewel went back to it`s normal rainbow colour, sent out a spark then sent out a rainbow beam.

It hit the wall, blasting it. Sonic shielded his face with his arms.

When he took his arms away, he saw a large hole in the wall. As he went forward for a closer look, he noticed that there were steps leading downwards.

'Strange' The hedgehog went through the hole.

He looked down, looking at all the steps. They led all the way down. But the big question was, where did they lead to?

Only one way to find out.

Sonic stepped on the first step, testing it. He expected it to collapse under him, soon destroying the other steps which would then go on to destroying the whole house. But it didn't.

It stayed firm under his feet, no sign of collapsing.

Satisfied, the blue hedgehog went on to the next step. Still no collapsing.

So then he just casually went on.

He went down the steps, the winding steps that hopefully led to somewhere. Because he was already stuck in the middle of nowhere.

**I know it`s a short chapter but I wanted to leave it right there. Another cliffhanger sort of, sorry. The suspense eh?! Well, that`s Chapter 13! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So sorry it took me so long to update! I`ve been away a while and been quite busy. School gets you down, especially when I got told today that I`ve got a Maths Test coming up which means I have to revise! Stupid school! Plus my laptop broke down.**

**Anyway, sorry again. Enjoy Chapter 14. I`m hoping to round this story off before Halloween, just so you know. Enjoy! XXX **

The winding stairs went on, on and on like they could go on forever. The way they were going down, it was like they were leading down to Hell.

Well, this place was Hell: EXE`s Hell. It felt horrible.

Sonic kept going down though, quite desperate to see where they led to. His curiosity got the better of him sometimes.

This was one of those times, unfortunately.

It was possible this was a trap. The necklace and the jewel could be tricks, maybe even trackers.

The stairs could lead down to an inescapable prison and he would end up locked in there.

But a tiny bit of him was telling him it wasn't a trap.

The hedgehog wished he had a light source of some sort. He couldn't see where he was going, which would make it easy for EXE if he chose to ambush him.

But he knew he shouldn't be afraid of EXE.

He had the necklace now, and with all the power that jewel had, EXE wouldn't be a problem.

Or could he?

EXE did seem more dangerous than he was last time...

But he wouldn't be a danger. EXE didn't even know where he was right now!

The necklace suddenly glowed again, the rainbow colour going brighter. Sonic decided to keep an eye on the jewel just in case.

These colour changes obviously meant something important.

The hedgehog`s hand clasped on to the jewel on the necklace, his other hand sliding across the wall.

He walked carefully and cautiously down the stairs, not wanting to fall. He was pretty sure he was only half way down.

Sonic continued walking. But as he took the next step, the stair creaked greatly.

Then it collapsed!

The hedgehog felt himself slipping, falling. His hand had been torn from the wall, making his fall easier.

He fell forward, screaming slightly loud.

His gloved hand clutched the jewel tighter as his other hand desperately tried to find the wall again for grip.

He quickly (and luckily) found it and desperately lunged for it.

As he got a grip on it, he desperately tried to steady himself. As the hedgehog managed to, the jewel lit up again, this time going a faint yellow.

Sonic looked at it, clearly confused.

'What is going on with this thing?' He asked 'What`s with the colour changes? Last time it was red, now it`s yellow!'

It was confusing to the blue hedgehog but no answers would be found if he just stood around.

So he advanced downwards, minding the broken step. So much for none being broken!

The stairs came together and winded as the hedgehog felt that he was nearing the bottom.

The jewel went a brighter yellow, almost blinding the hedgehog.

Sonic`s hand slid across the wall, like it was searching for something. The hedgehog was searching for hidden levers, buttons ect.

He had read/heard lots of mystery and adventure stories that contained secret levers, buttons and panels in them.

He wasn't really interested in them, but Tails was.

He would forever be reading them and sometimes got Sonic to read them to him. The hedgehog would always give in, sometimes because he couldn't resist the fox`s cuteness, other times because he had nothing better to do.

Right now he wished he could be at home, reading them right now, the young fox at his feet listening.

Home. Tails. The two things that he loved most. Even more than running.

Sonic`s hand kept running along the wall until he suddenly stopped.

He gasped.

He had touched something.

He ran one of his fingers along the thing he had touched again, feeling it carefully.

It was long and metallic feeling, that much Sonic could tell from touch. From sight he couldn't tell as there was no light.

The hedgehog felt it some more, judging it.

A lever. Definitely.

'Heh, guess reading those stories paid off!'

Sonic pulled it, looking around frantically after he pulled it. He expected another disaster or something similar.

Nothing.

Sonic sighed in relief. But it had done something.

As the hedgehog kept on walking down the stairs, he soon found that he had reached the bottom.

Finally!

Those stairs had gone on forever and it seemed that they had led to nowhere.

Great.

Sonic was quite disappointed, but he hadn't even searched down there yet. And when he searched, he found that the lever actually had done something.

1, 2, 3. Only three walls down there.

Where was the 4th one?

The jewel had provided enough light for him to notice that one wall wasn't present.

The hedgehog thought hard. Why wasn't there a 4th wall?

'And I thought EXE could count' Sonic muttered.

The hedgehog went towards the wall, looking it up and down. Sonic stood at the entrance, staring out into the blackness. It was super dark. Another place with no light.

He thought to use the jewel as a light before thinking of a negative point.

The jewel wouldn't be able to supply enough light to light the full way. Only a small part would be able to have light.

'That`s probably all I`ll need anyway!' Sonic said as he tapped the jewel lightly.

The jewel faded a little bit before resuming it`s current brightness level.

Sonic gave it a confused look before looking at the wall. He wasn't sure if it was safe or not.

There could be black creatures in there, waiting to get him.

EXE could be in there, waiting to get him.

It was a risk he decided to take.

There was a reason this 4th wall was missing. But what was the reason?

Sonic shrugged and headed on in to the dark. The jewel was secure around his neck, providing small amounts of light.

Everything was going fine. What could happen?

A jinx.

Suddenly, the jewel went out. It`s light disappeared. It had just went out, like a light.

The darkness covered the blue hedgehog as he clutched the jewel tightly. He desperately tried to get it back on, wanting it`s light, needing it`s light.

Nothing.

'Great' Sonic crossed his arms sulkily.

A cold wind went round, making the hedgehog shiver. He wasn't sure whether to keep going on or not.

He chose to go on. Despite his mind telling him to go back, get out of here.

He went on, stopping when he heard something.

'Hel-'

A voice.

Sonic looked around. There was no-one there. Maybe it was his imagination? Yeah. He walked on.

'Hel-'

The hedgehog stopped again, looking around. What was going on?

Then he heard soft hammering. It sounded as if someone or something was hammering softly on a door.

But there were no doors here, just walls. It didn't make sense.

'Hel-'

Three times now. The word Hel, already decided as Help.

Help. Who needed help? Could Sonic possibly be getting closer to the owner of those words?

Sonic felt against the wall. Then he stopped.

A lock. A big brass lock to match a big brass door. And as Sonic put his ear to the door, he heard it clearly.

'Help!'

Help. Someone needed help, and that was what Sonic was going to give.

He stood a little back from the door. Now he needed to think this through carefully and calmly.

There was no light, which would make this easier for him to make a mess of this.

He tried getting the jewel to work again, no success. That didn't mean he stopped trying.

He tried and tried and tried. And finally, on his 7th try, the light returned. Sonic smiled triumph then focused.

Now that he had light, all he needed now was speed and strength. So he focused, powered up and got ready to break down the door.

He couldn't just barge through this one and knock it down like he had done with the last one.

No, he had to plan this through and hope that a spin dash would do.

He powered up, curling up tight into himself. He spun for about two minutes before launching himself at the door.

He hit it with great force, the lock rattling ferociously. But the door didn't break.

The hedgehog ran his finger along it, stopping when he felt something.

A crack.

His spin dash hadn't broke the door, but it had put a small crack in it. Good enough.

He put a green eye to the crack, looking in. He saw nothing but black.

He knew something or someone was in there, there had been hammering on the door a few minutes ago. In fact, there was still hammering.

Sonic took himself away from the door, ready to spin dash again. He did so, this time putting more speed, strength and power into it.

This time it worked.

The door broke down, sending dust everywhere. Sonic shielded himself with his arms, covering his eyes.

When he took his arms away, he saw that the door was lying face down on the floor, the door now open.

But that`s not the only thing he saw.

A figure emerged, it`s black shadow casting. Sonic gasped as the figure came closer, limping slightly.

One of it`s hands extended, reaching out.

'Help'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Funhouse! I`m really happy with this story`s progress so far and am loving writing it. It`s coming closer to the end though. **

**Here`s Chapter 15, enjoy! XXX **

Sonic didn`t know what to do. He didn't know who or what this was so it could be dangerous.

As the hedgehog`s green eyes squinted to make out the figure, he thought things over.

This thing could be a companion of EXE. And he was down here with it! What if it captured him and took him back to EXE. Then there would be nobody to stop EXE.

And as he was thinking, he felt hard breathing on his hand.

He looked down, noticing the figure was on it`s knees, breathing hardly. It sounded as if the breathing was laboured, the thing struggling.

It looked up, hand still out, probably waiting for the hedgehog to take it. Sonic got a closer look at the figure, and soon found out it was a person. A man.

The man`s eyes bore into Sonic`s emeralds. It stayed like that for five minutes or so.

Then Sonic broke it off.

He hadn't fully decided if this man was harmless, but he couldn't leave him on the floor like that.

He took the man`s hand, helping him up. The man stumbled slightly when he got up but Sonic steadied him.

'Thank you' The man said.

'No problem. Say, whatcha doing down here? It`s dangerous here' Sonic crossed his arms in a serious manner.

The man scratched his head. 'That`s a good question, but unfortunately I don't have a very good answer'

Sonic gave him a confused look.

'Well, I came here to visit my mum and then this creepy hedgehog comes up to me and locks me down here. He kinda looks like you'

'EXE'

'Who?'

The man looked at Sonic, confused.

'EXE, the hedgehog that locked you down here. He`s my rival, my evil twin basically. He`s a glitch, a virus' Sonic explained.

Then the hedgehog thought of something.

'Hey, you said you were here to visit your mum right?'

The man nodded.

There had been only one person living in this house. Words replayed in Sonic`s mind as he remembered part of the conversation he and Meg had had ages ago.

'Wait, what about the baby?'

'Oh, Michael! He`s my boy'

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to the man.

'What`s your name?'

'Michael, why?'

Michael.

'Oh, Michael! He`s my boy' Sonic thought, remembering Meg`s words.

'Your Meg`s kid!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Yes, so? Do you know where she is?' The man asked.

'Um-' Sonic didn't know what to say.

This man`s mother had died here. The hedgehog had witnessed it all. How would he break the news?

'Um, I`m sorry to say but your mum...died'

The man paused. 'What?'

'I`m really sorry, I tried to save her. She was a good friend of mine and she helped me a lot. It was only a couple of hours ago'

Tears fell from the man`s eyes. Sonic had long gotten over the tears part.

'Why?' Michael asked, mainly asking himself.

'Listen, stuff like this happens. Why my whole life is a death trap. I`ve had to face many goodbyes but after the death, I realise that everything is ok. As long as I have myself and don't give up, I`m fine'

Sonic placed a hand on the man`s shoulder. The man nodded slowly, taking it in.

'Ok' He breathed in and out.

'My name`s Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog'

Michael looked at the hedgehog, blinking. It was like he hadn't realised that Sonic was a hedgehog.

'You're a hedgehog?'

Sonic rolled his eyes. He was used to most humans asking this.

'Yup, problem?'

'No, not at all' Michael muttered.

Sonic smiled. 'Good'

There was silence for another five minutes.

Michael twiddled his thumbs whilst Sonic tapped his foot. The hedgehog swallowed as he tried to find the urge to speak.

'What do you know about this place?' Michael bet him to it.

'Well, quite a bit' Sonic answered.

'What`s that around your neck?' Michael asked.

'Necklace, quite interesting' Sonic replied.

'How-'

'How about I tell you everything from the start?' Sonic suggested.

Michael nodded.

The two then sat down cross-legged on the floor, trying to ignore the cold.

'Ok, well it started when I woke up here. I found myself in a room I was scared to leave. I just stared out of the window that was provided. I basically died, my real self no longer there. I lost hope. Then I came back'

'I found the courage I needed to explore this place. And it was all because of a little sun beam. It rained like mad, no sun at all. The rain mixed in with my depression. Then when the sun came back, I became my old self. The sun is my beacon of hope'

'And as I explored, I came across a few weird things. Such as strange writing on the walls, bowling balls coming down the stairs and more. I met your mum up in the music room and we talked for a while. She helped me a lot'

Sonic paused for a while, catching his breath. Michael clasped his hands.

'What else?' The man asked.

Sonic cleared his throat and continued explaining.

'I got captured later on by EXE, but managed to escape. I found out his plan when I was captured so being captured was half a good thing. I escaped using only a pen. A weird tool to escape know, but it worked'

'I went to find Meg and found her in trouble with EXE. I managed to save her and had a fight with EXE while I was at it. But then things got difficult and we had to escape. EXE sent his henchmen after us. I tried to fight them off but...they got Meg and killed her'

There was a bit of silence. Then Sonic continued.

'I found myself back in the room I started off in when I had to make a quick getaway'

Sonic showed Michael his broken quill.

'That`s when I found this necklace. It seems to be important. It changes colour quite a lot. One of it`s colour changes brought me to here. It does tend to be a bit tricky but I think I can handle it'

Sonic stopped speaking, waiting for Michael`s reply to all this.

'Is that it?' Michael asked.

Sonic nodded. 'That wraps it up'

The man reached forward, rubbing a finger up and down the jewel on the necklace around Sonic`s neck. It glowed a bright rainbow.

'It does seem pretty special' Michael said.

'Yeah, though I`m still kinda wondering what it`s used for' Sonic said 'I was planning on using it against EXE'

'You know, that might work' Michael said.

'I think so too' Sonic said.

The hedgehog stood up, stretching.

'I`ve been still for too long. We should actually get moving. I wanna wrap this horror up quick, no delays'

Michael nodded, agreeing. He got up, dusted himself off and stood beside the hedgehog.

'What are we going to do?' The man asked.

Sonic rubbed his chin in thought.

'Well, first we have to get back up to where I started, then we have to find the prisoners-'

'What prisoners?'

'Oh, I forgot to tell ya. EXE has all these people trapped in here somewhere and I have to rescue them'

'Got it'

'Anyway, as I was saying' Sonic said 'We have to get back to where I started, find EXE`s prisoners and free them, get them out, find EXE and defeat him then destroy this place'

'Easy much?' Michael asked sarcastically.

'Kinda. I am used to this stuff' Sonic grinned.

The hedgehog stretched some more before he started walking. Michael ran after him.

'What are you doing?' Michael asked.

'Might as well start just now' Sonic yawned 'It could take a while and I`d rather not stick around. Besides, I`ve got a little bro to take care of who is probably worried sick about me'

'You have a little brother?'

'Kinda long story. Let`s save it for later kay?'

'Kay'

The two walked on, exciting the part they were in and heading towards the stairs.

'Oh and by the way, big stair trek ahead. Just letting you know. I nearly died on the way down, imagine what it`ll be like going up!'

The two started to climb the stairs.

'I see what you mean' Michael looked up 'How many stairs are there?'

'Dunno, never counted. You didn't expect me to did you?'

'No'

The two tried to keep the conversation up as they went up. It could take a while.

About what seemed forty five minutes later, they emerged from the hole in the wall that Sonic had entered to go down.

'Is this it?' Michael asked, trying to catch his breath.

'Yup, and boy am I glad' Sonic panted.

The two breathed in and out deeply.

'Ok, now to find those prisoners!'

Sonic shot off, leaving Michael behind.

'Sonic, come back! Wait for me!' The tired man ran after the blue hedgehog, panting still.

The man stopped when he found the hedgehog. He had stopped too and was looking around.

'What is it?' Michael asked.

'I`m tryna find the prisoners and was hoping this jewel would help me' Sonic explained as he tapped the jewel a couple of times.

It did nothing, just flickered and stayed rainbow coloured. Then it went bright green.

'Aha!'

Sonic began walking around, watching as the green colour got more brighter. Then it went a dark green as Sonic approached the door to a basement.

He and Michael exchanged glances. Confused glances.

Michael came over to the hedgehog. He twisted the handle to the door, the door opening with a giant creak.

The two peered inside, greeted by darkness.

Michael gulped. 'Do we have to do this?'

Sonic looked at him. 'Michael are you serious?! There are people down there trapped and I intend to save them'

'Ok' Michael said.

'Good' Sonic smiled 'Let`s go'

The two entered, Sonic using the jewel as a small light. The two walked forward a couple of steps before stopping.

They had heard something.

'Great' The hedgehog heard Michael say 'The door`s shut'

'Leave it Michael, we don't have time!' Sonic said.

'Guess your right' Michael broke away from the door.

Sonic then continued walking, Michael following. There were no stairs this time, just darkness.

And as they walked, Sonic thought.

'I will rescue these people. I`m coming EXE, I`m coming'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I hurt my neck really badly and needed to go to the hospital. It`s fine now but it kept me from updating. I know I said I`d wrap this up before Halloween but I couldn`t, not with the hospital and my neck acting up. So now you know, so don`t come after me with a pitchfork because I haven't been updating! **

**I promise this will be wrapped up before Bonfire Night. I`ve read over this chapter and I know it`s short (my shortest chapter ever!). I`ll try and make the next one longer I promise. Enjoy! XXX **

The jewel wasn't doing a good job; they couldn't see.

The two kept on walking, Sonic trying to get the jewel`s light brighter and Michael keeping cautious.

The hedgehog turned to the man. 'You ok? You seem quiet'

'I`m fine, it`s just a lot to take in. I mean it`s not every day I meet a talking blue hedgehog and get roped into saving people'

'We`re not just saving people Mike, we`re saving the world. EXE will try and take over and it`s our job to stop him'

Michael nodded. He wasn't 100% following the hedgehog but he couldn't just leave. He didn't want to run into EXE.

And he knew he couldn't leave the hedgehog on his own. It would be wrong.

So he stayed.

Even though he was scared, Michael felt a little excited.

His usual day was spent at work and with his family. Not that his family wasn't exciting or anything.

This was an adventure. A hero, an evil villain, world takeover/domination, bad deeds and prisoners.

It was just like the stories Meg used to read to him when he was a little boy.

Michael hadn't believed the stories then. Meg had told him it was all fake, nonsense. But right now, he believed them.

Because he was basically in one.

Sonic looked at the man before facing forward. There was no sign of anything down here.

So why had the jewel gone green? There was a reason behind it obviously.

So many reasons. And clues.

And now we fall. It still wasn't answered.

When would he find the answer? He didn't know.

Maybe it was one of those 'time will tell' things? Maybe.

The two continued walking. Then they stopped.

There were sounds of groaning and chains rattling nearby.

Sonic and Michael exchanged glances. Then the hedgehog was gone, Michael once again having to run after him.

'Sonic, wait up!'

The man stopped running and reached the hedgehog`s side. The hedgehog seemed frozen, staring straight ahead.

'What are you looking at? Oh'

Michael looked in the direction Sonic was. The two gasped.

There seemed to be about thirty cages. All with people in them. They were all groaning, as if they were in terrible pain, and were rattling their chains that kept them.

'Oh my god'

Sonic slowly walked forward, taking in all the cages and they`re prisoners.

It was horrible.

There were men, women and even children! All of them looked miserable. Sad and defeated.

Sonic stopped at a little girl`s cage.

She was wearing a pale pink and white dress and was poking one of her fingers through a hole made with two of her other fingers.

She looked at him sadly. She had long dirty blonde hair and teary blue eyes.

The hedgehog went closer to the cage. She backed away slightly, but not enough that he noticed her shyness.

'You ok kid?' Sonic asked.

The little girl didn't reply. She was clearly scared.

Sonic decided to try again.

'Listen kid, I know you're depressed and all but I need you to cooperate. Can you do that?'

The little girl understood and nodded, realising that this hedgehog didn't want to harm her.

'Ok, what`s your name kid?'

'Leela'

Leela. A beautiful name. It`s meaning was 'Night Beauty' And this girl was indeed a beauty.

'What age are you?'

'Seven'

Only seven. She looked younger, about five or six. She had been called a prisoner at such a young age.

Sonic hesitated before asking another question.

'Where`s your mum and dad kid? I`d like to have a little chat with them'

Leela seemed to be thinking hard before speaking.

'This thing that looked like you took them away and they went all red'

'Oh'

She didn't even know what dying and killed meant. She thought they had just been taken away and magically went red.

They had been killed. By EXE.

Sonic breathed out. 'Ok'

He rocked on his heels. Then he looked at her. Blue and green eyes met.

'Listen kid, I`m gonna get you out of here. I promise'

'I know'

Sonic looked at her, confused.

'Mummy said my heart tells no lies'

He smiled.

From afar, Michael watched the scene play out. It was quite cute.

He was quite amazed at how knowledgeable this little girl seemed. He was also quite amazed at how quickly she had put her trust in Sonic.

Sonic turned away from Leela`s cage, looking at the others. All eyes were on him.

'That goes for the rest of you. I promise I will get you out'

There were lots of smiles. These people knew Sonic wasn't EXE, not a bit like EXE.

The hedgehog looked over at Michael.

'Mike, little help over here'

'Oh, right'

The man shot over to him. People looked at the man, confused. They hadn't been expecting somebody to assist the hedgehog. And they didn't expect that he would've gotten out first.

'Kay Mike, we`ve gotta bust open these cages and get these people out of here. You with me?'

'Yeah, let`s do it!'

'Cool'

Sonic went over to the first cage. A twenty year old looking woman was in it.

'Step back ma`am'

The jewel lit up as Sonic said the 'magic words'. The cage`s door apart and the woman was free.

And soon everyone was, including Leela.

She was the youngest there. There was another child there, a boy looking about 15. But he wasn't as young as Leela.

'Ok so everyone`s out. Is that all the prisoners?'

'Yup, checked'

'Let`s go'

The massive group started walking. There was about over thirty humans and one hedgehog. That was quite a lot.

Michael and Sonic walked beside each other, trying to plan out the next step.

'Well we`ve got the prisoners, the next step is to get everyone out of here. But how?'

'Find a door' A little girly lisp came.

Leela appeared at Sonic`s side.

'Always a starter point, good job kid' Sonic smiled.

Soon enough, everyone reached the door that Sonic and Michael had used to come in.

The group then travelled until they reached the hallway where the door stood.

'Right folks, it`s time to go home. You too Mike'

'But Sonic-'

'Mike you`ve waited long enough, so has everyone here. It`s time you all got out. I`ll stop EXE, I can manage. I`m quite surprised though that he`s just letting us get away with this. Anyway, go on it`ll be fine. Trust me'

Michael steered the group towards the door. Sonic used the jewel to blast it open for everyone to escape.

Most people ran, not even a thank you. They just wanted to be free and now their request for freedom was fulfilled.

Others stayed, not sure whether they should go or not. It was as if they were waiting for permission.

'Go on guys, your free' Sonic said happily.

Then they ran, happy and finally free.

Leela whimpered as Sonic looked at her.

'You too Leela, your free'

'But what about you?'

'I`ll be fine, go'

The little girl slowly went towards the door, taking her time greatly. Then she ran back, trapping the blue hedgehog in a hug.

'Thank you'

Then she ran off, blonde hair streaming out behind her. She ran quite quickly and gracefully. She had waited so long to be free, and now she was.

'Bless her' Michael said.

'Kay Mike, you too'

'But-'

'Mike I`ll be fine seriously. Go on'

The man walked to the open door. He smiled at the hedgehog and the hedgehog smiled back.

'Thanks for everything Mike'

'Same to you Sonic. You saved my life'

'Anytime Mike'

'Good luck with that beast Sonic, I know you can beat him'

'Thanks, I`ll make sure I do'

'Great'

Michael turned and left. He didn't run though, he walked.

He was cherishing this moment of freedom. He hadn't experienced the fresh wind and freedom in a long time.

Sonic watched as the man disappeared from sight.

'Looks like it`s just you and me now EXE'

The hedgehog shot off, looking for his rival, ready to put an end to the evil hedgehog`s plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Ok, Chapter 17! Here we go! I loved writing this chapter and found it quite fun. A pinch of excitement thrown in there for ya all! **

**Enjoy! XXX **

'Where is he?' Sonic asked out loud as he searched for his rival.

He was now back in the room that looked like a lounge. He had only searched the hallway and the room he was currently in.

Nothing. No sign of EXE.

The hedgehog continued looking.

The jewel glowed a red colour again. Sonic looked at it, trying to figure it out.

'The last time this jewel went red was when I broke down that wall and found Mike'

The hedgehog walked around a bit, watching as the jewel faded and brightened. He scratched his head. It was confusing him.

This jewel changed colours so many times, it was starting to get annoying. Each colour must mean something.

It was red when Sonic broke down that wall and found Michael. It was green when Sonic was looking for the prisoners. And it was yellow on the way down to find Michael too.

Not to mention it turned a rainbow colour when being used and when it was in a stable state.

The hedgehog sighed as he headed back into the empty hallway. He looked up, noticing the stairs.

'Maybe he`s up there? I didn't see him leave when he sent those black creatures after me and Meg'

Sonic started walking up the stairs, listening to them creak heavily every time he either put his foot on one or took his foot off one.

His hand gripped the nearby banister, supporting himself. Can`t be too careful right?

The hedgehog reached the top of the stairs, stopping. Green eyes swept the area, searching.

The search was unsuccessful. No EXE.

But of course, just taking in the doors and corridor`s appearance wasn't searching. It was admiring.

Sonic waited a couple of seconds, as if expecting EXE to jump out in front of him or something, ready to challenge him to another fight.

Nothing happened.

Sonic`s patience grew thin as he waited. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like heavy footsteps on a couple of creaky floorboards.

Then it was the laughter. That manic laughter that Sonic hated and dreaded.

Nervous, Sonic took a couple of shaky steps forward. His shadow became one with another, one that looked just like his.

The hedgehog looked up from the floor. Green and red eyes met.

The two hedgehogs looked each other up and down. His was the first time the two had seen each other since Sonic had escaped with Meg.

'You`ve come back' EXE started 'Couldn`t bear to stay away?'

'Yeah I came back. It`s time we settled this once and for all EXE' Sonic said.

EXE smiled. 'Touchy. I love a good 'once and for all' gag, don't you?'

'Yup, especially when I know I`m gonna win' Sonic replied happily.

EXE folded his arms, serious now. 'I already told you. This time n-one is going to stop me. Not you, not anybody. My prisoners may be gone, but soon the whole world will be my prisoners, including you'

'Oh no. Listen EXE, your just a hacked game, a glitch. Nothing more'

If EXE cared, he would have felt something there. Maybe a pang in his heart. These words were of truth.

But EXE didn't care, so no pang was felt. But anger was.

'That`s enough! It`s time to settle this once and for all! Follow if you dare!'

EXE went into a nearby room that Sonic had never noticed before. Sonic followed the evil hedgehog into the room. There was nothing in it.

Sonic gasped as he took in the room`s appearance. It seemed to be bigger o the inside. It was large and spacious.

'Like it? I created this room just for a special battle between you and me' EXE grinned.

'How thoughtful of you' Sonic scoffed.

EXE frowned. Sonic frowned too. Moments of silence passed.

'Well? Are we ready?' Sonic asked impatiently.

EXE went back to grinning. 'Ready. And boy am I ready'

'In that case...'

Sonic lunged at him. EXE clearly wasn't ready as he received a hard punch in the face. Then a hard kick to his shoulder.

'This is too easy' Sonic thought as he punched EXE again 'And I was worried he was gettin tough!'

EXE snarled. He was losing badly...again!

'Time for Plan B!'

He brought a remote out of his pocket and pressed the red button that was in the centre of it.

Tons of black creatures came through the ceiling, ripping it to shreds. Sonic watched as the creatures bounded towards him, claws outstretched. They lunged at him, the hedgehog desperately fighting them off.

He glanced at EXE who was just watching.

'I thought this was just a fight between you and me?!'

'Well, I lied. I don't exactly play fair'

'Why you-!' Sonic stopped mid sentence, just avoiding a punch that was coming at him. It was getting harder and harder to avoid them.

Every time he destroyed one of the black creatures, it multiplied. There were tons of them, and only one of him.

EXE laughed manically from the sidelines. HE could see his rival was struggling.

'Sometimes I wish I played fair'

Sonic snarled as he destroyed the black creatures. It was taking too long. He wanted to just destroy these creatures and start on EXE.

He had been planning on fighting EXE, defeating him and destroying this place. A simple task, a simple plan. But EXE had destroyed it.

He must have already figured out Sonic`s plan. What a shame.

Sonic continued fighting, the black creatures getting more aggressive each attack. Finally, Sonic had had enough. He didn't think he could handle it anymore.

Then, it started to rain.

The black creatures looked up, terrified. One squealed. Then it disappeared, melted into a puddle of mush on the floor. Then down went the others, all the same way.

'The rain' Sonic thought 'I knew that rain meant something!'

EXE growled. This wasn't supposed to happen!

'I guess it`s time I gave him some excitement'

The evil hedgehog proceeded towards Sonic. Sonic looked at the other hedgehog. They collided again.

EXE tried hard not to get taken down easy. Sonic had won so far, and he needed to win! The evil hedgehog had already decided it was worth it.

EXE kicked the other hedgehog into a wall. Sonic grunted but got up quickly. He wasn't going to give EXE the pleasure of seeing him in pain. They went back to fighting.

The two fought until they were sure they could handle no more. The both panted, hesitating to see who would drop out first.

No-one did.

While they continued waiting, EXE hatched a plan. He was taking risks now.

'Words of wisdom, words of power, I am God, increase my power!

Sonic could only watch as EXE was covered in a black glow. It seemed to be giving him power. Lots of it.

The evil hedgehog threw Sonic into a wall again. Sonic hit it hard. It started to keel over, collapsing. Parts of it broke and crumbled.

Sonic fell off the edge of it. They were o the first floor.

Sonic hung on by his fingertips, desperate. He looked down. He had never noticed how high up they were.

The hedgehog looked back up, noticing EXE standing there above him. The evil hedgehog started gloating.

Sonic tried hard to keep holding on. He felt something lean against his chest. He looked down, noticing the necklace with the jewel on it. He gasped silently, thinking up a plan. His hand closed around the jewel.

'3, 2, 1'

Giving no warning, Sonic leapt up. He knocked the evil hedgehog backwards, making him fall on the floor.

Sonic took his hand away from the jewel and began speaking.

'Use the power of the heart, o create just the right spark!' Sonic held up the jewel, closing his eyes.

EXE gasped, realising what Sonic was holding. He backed away and began pleading with all his might.

The jewel`s light turned to a bright gold, a blinding gold. EXE watched in horror as a golden beam shot out of the jewel, heading straight for him.

It hit him, engulfing him in gold light.

And when Sonic opened his eyes, EXE was nowhere to be seen.

The blue hedgehog looked around. Then he dusted himself off. He smiled.

It was all over. He cheered.

Now he could go home. To Tails.

Home. Tails.

The hedgehog boosted out of the room and out the door. The door. The thing he`d been so desperate to walk/run through.

Now he could finally do it. A sigh of relief.

He ran full speed home. He couldn't wait to see Tails.

When he got home, he knocked on the door.

'Just a minute!' A voice rang out from inside. Tails.

A couple of moments later, the young fox opened the door.

'Hi buddy' Sonic smiled.

Tails seemed frozen. Tears formed in his blue eyes and fell.

'Sonic' He said slowly. Then he trapped his older brother in a huge hug. 'Where have you been?! I`ve missed you so much!'

'I`ve missed you too bro! And as for your question, I think we`re gonna need a couple of chilli dogs'


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

**Here`s the Epilogue! I know it`s short but I like it! And I hope you do too! **

'That`s quite some story'

'Tell me about it' Sonic munched on his chilli dog.

Tails got up from his chair and sat next to Sonic. He snuggled into the hedgehog.

'I`m so glad your home. I missed you so much!' The fox whispered.

'Same to you bro' Sonic smiled 'Wasn`t the same without ya'

'Same here' Tails smiled too.

Then the young fox got up off the sofa and his brother and ran towards the stairs.

'Be right back, don't go anywhere!'

He ran upstairs.

Sonic smiled and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes peacefully. The joys of life had returned to him.

He was home. This was his sanctuary. Life was grand.

'What a life I lead' Sonic thought 'What a life'


	20. Me

I just want to say thank you to all you amazing reviewers and readers out there that have read and reviewed this story.

Especially a big thanks to those that have added this story on to their Favourite Stories List and added me to their Favourite Authors List.

It was a joy writing this story and I considering doing a sequel, if I can gather enough material.

Anyway, thanks again and I`ll see ya all next time!

SuperSonic Thomson XXX


End file.
